Past Meets Present
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Jane has a new boyfriend she's hiding from Maura. What happens when they finally meet?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

This is my first crossover. Jane has a new boyfriend that she's keeping from Maura...

**************************************************************************TATE*******

"Jane, when am I going to get to meet this mysterious boyfriend of yours?" I asked her. We were sitting on the couch at my place drinking wine, our usual after work routine.

"Maura, you're starting to sound like my mom!" She whined.

"You guys have been going out every night this past week. " I reminded her.

"Yeah, because Tony's only here for a case he's working on. He's leaving for Washington in three days." She slipped, revealing his name.

"He has a name!" Angela Rizzoli shouted from the kitchen, coming over to join us.

"Ooh Tony." I teased. She stood up from the couch and set her glass down.

"Do you really want to meet him?" she asked.

"Yes!" Angela and I shouted at the same time.

"Fine. He's taking me to dinner tonight. Afterwards I'll bring by the bar, but only if it's just you Maura." She ordered.

"What? Why can't I go?" her mom pouted.

"We've only been seeing each other a week, Ma. If he meets you, he's going to get scared off." She replied.

"I'll be there, alone, at nine-thirty?" I questioned.

"Sounds good. I have to go get ready. Remember Ma, you are not allowed to come!" She hollered to us as she left.

"Out of the three of them, she's always been the hardest." Angela muttered. I finished my wine and started on the mountain of paperwork I had to finish, getting lost in it.

"Maura, what are you doing? We're going to be late!" Angela shouted. I looked at my watch and saw she was right, it was already 9:15.

"Oh crap. _I_ better get going. I'll see you later tonight, and tell you all about him." I promised her before grabbing my keys and heading out to my car. By the time I got there, Jane had already ordered drinks and was sitting in a booth. When she saw me, she waved me over. I started walking over to her when her date turned around. I stopped about the same time my stomach dropped. I could tell he recognized me right away, and my heart started beating ten times faster. I gave a weak smile, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Kate?" He whispered.

***************************************************************************TATE******

This chapter is very short. I know. The next one will be longer, promise. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reading and reviewing my story. First I put some back story in to help understand the story and relationship between the characters better.

**********************************************************************TATE***********

Jane and Maura were childhood friends. Then Maura went away to medical school, but she dropped out and joined the secret service to help protect the president. She then changed her name to Caitlin Todd. She started working for NCIS, and basically goes along with the show NCIS from there. Her life became in danger then when Ari became obsessed with her so she was asked to go into witness protection. Instead she opted to go back to her old life and resumed the name Maura Isles. She got her doctrine degree quick, thanks to her close relationship with the president and went into the autopsy field in honor of Ducky, the only one from NCIS who knows her secret.

********************************************************************************TATE*

_FLASHBACK_

"_Protection detail's over Kate." Gibbs ordered._

"_You did good." I told her, helping her up off the ground._

"_For once, DiNozzo's right." Gibbs replied._

"_Wow, I thought I'd die before I ever got a-" Kate laughed, before she fell to the ground, her blood splattered all over my face._

_Flashback over_

"Kate?" I whispered, shocked at seeing her again.

"Hi Tony." She said weakly.

"Maura, what's going on? Do you two know each other?" Jane asked surprised. Nobody said anything for a while, we just sat there staring at each other. Jane kept looking at me, then Kate, Maura. I kept my eyes on Kate, while she looked at Jane, and the floor, ignoring my attempts to make eye contact. I slumped back in the booth. Was this really Kate? Was _my_ Katie still alive?

"Somebody better start talking." Jane ordered.

"I- I don't know what to say." The Kate look-a-like replied.

"Start from the beginning." Jane told her, making room for her to sit on the bench beside her.

"Jane, Tony and I used to work together." The woman said, looking at her friend. So it was Kate. How was that possible?

"Used to, what happened?" Jane asked, going into cop mode.

"She died. Or so we thought." I replied, trying to keep my anger from showing. Kate looked down at her hands. I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Died how?" Jane questioned.

"A bullet to the head, she died right in front of me." I said with my eyes on Kate.

"Wait, you use to work for NCIS?" Jane asked surprised.

"What's your name, the real one?" I asked suddenly. She looked up at me then and took a deep breath.

"Maura Isles." She answered my question, finally looking at me.

"Jesus Kate, how could you do this?" I asked angry.

"I'm sorry Tony, I had to." She said, reaching over to grab my hand. When she touched me I pulled away quickly.

"Did you two, were you ever," Jane started asking if we were together. Luckily my phone rang and I went to answer it, it was Gibbs.

"Where the hell are you DiNozzo?" He hollered in my ear. I pulled the phone back, wincing. Kate, I mean _Maura_, laughed at this, probably remembering how loud Gibbs could be when he was angry. I frowned, not ready to reminisce about old times.

"On my way boss." I assured him. I hung up the phone and looked at the two women across from me. What on earth was I supposed to do? I couldn't keep seeing Jane that was a given. And I didn't want to leave Kate, it hurt just as much as the first time. But how was I supposed to forgive her for this one?

"I have to go. We'll talk later." I said to know one in particular.

"Okay, later." Jane replied.

"Right, later." Kate said at the same time. The two of them looked at each other then, and I was glad to be leaving. Kate was still alive, and that's all I thought about on my way back to the hotel.

**************************************************************************TATE*******

So here's chapter two, hope you like it. Let me know if the back story was confusing or helpful. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. Sorry it took so long to post. I tried really hard to make this longer and fuller. Oh and I don't like Ziva, so the only time I'm mentioning her is now to say she won't be in the story.

***********************************************************************TATE**********

"So you and Tony know each other." Jane said, after a long period of silence. After Tony left I moved to the other side of the booth, were I sat looking off to the side at anything but Jane.

"Yeah, we were partners for two years." I replied.

"Were you two ever anything more?" She asked. I hesitated before answering. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I also didn't want to hurt her. I knew she liked Tony a lot.

"We never dated." I chickened out.

"But you liked him." She said as a fact. Damn her and her detective skills!

"Yes. I liked him a lot." I whispered, looking down.

"Omg Maura, you loved him didn't you?" She asked, reaching across the table to grab my hands. I looked up at her and nodded.

"A little bit, yeah." I confessed.

"Do you still?" She asked sheepishly.

"Would you hate me if I said I did?" I asked her, praying she'd say no.

"Of course not, Maura I could never hate you." She replied honestly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Tony on the other hand probably feels the opposite." I told her; finally able to relax against the booth now that I knew she wasn't mad.

"Well he did think you were dead." She stated.

"I know it's my own fault." I replied, resting my head in the palms of my hands.

"Maura, why didn't the two of you ever get together?" She asked curiously.

"I never thought he felt the same way. He's the type of guy who has a new girl every week Jane" I told her, thinking back to all the times he'd come into work talking about a new conquest.

"Did you ever ask him if he felt the same?" Jane questioned.

"No." I answered. I was always so afraid. He dated so many girls, how was I any different? What made me so special that he'd change his ways?

"Maura, I think you should tell him." She pushed. I glared at her, even though I knew she was right.

"And say what? Sorry I pretended to be dead and tricked you. Oh by the way I'm in love with you." I said sarcastically. I missed my chance with him long ago. I knew that, and I accepted it.

"Just explain to him why you had to do what you did. But before you do, would you mind explaining it to me?" She asked, crossing her arms waiting for me to answer. This was going to be long and hard to explain. If I could get her to understand why I did it, maybe I could get Tony to too. I started from the beginning when I was approached by the secret service. I then went on to tell her about NCIS and how much fun I had working there. How much I missed it and the people I worked with. I told her about Abby and McGee, about Ducky and all his crazy stories. I mentioned Gibbs briefly, saving Tony for last. I told her how hard it was for me to leave, but that I didn't have any choice.

"Did they ever find this Ari guy?" She asked once I was finished.

"Yeah, Gibbs shot him in his basement. He deserved to die, just not because of me." I added.

"Wow, Maura I had no idea. This guy kidnapped you, and then continued to stalk you? That's crazy. Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"I am now." I assured her.

"So none of them know?" She wondered.

"Well, no one but Ducky." I confessed.

"He's the Chief Medical Examiner right?" She asked.

"Yeah, you met him once. He came to Boston for a medical conference and stayed at my place." I reminded her. We tried not to stay in close contact. Ducky liked to talk and we didn't want him to slip up. I made sure that when he came over he got used to calling me Maura to be safe.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. So is that why he told all those stories about his team? To catch you up?" She asked, also reminded of that weekend.

"Partly, he just really likes to talk though." I informed her.

"Wait so Tony is the same Anthony DiNozzo who made out with a dude?" She asked curious.

"The one and only." I laughed.

"And you still love him why?" She teased, laughing with me. She excused herself then to go to the restroom, leaving me alone at our table, whipping away the tears I had from laughing so hard.

_Meanwhile with Tony…_

"Where have you been?" Gibbs asked irritated.

"I had a date, thought we were done for the day boss." I replied, receiving a slap on the back of the head.

"You know what people say about assuming." Gibbs countered.

"Yeah boss I know. It makes an ass out of you and me." I blabbed on. He gave me a look, silencing me.

"So how was your date?" McGee asked.

"Fine." I snarled back.

"Are you two done?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"Yeah boss." Probie and I said at the same time.

"Good. What do you got for me Abby?" He asked our gothic forensic scientist. We all huddled around the computer to listen. I got a little too close to Gibbs, earning another look, and backed up a bit.

"Okay so the purple flakes you found on the body were nail polish chippings. I was able to get some DNA from it but whoever it is isn't in the system. I'm checking the other databases but I don't think I'm going to find anything." She told us.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said before closing the laptop.

"Boss, when we interviewed the victim's daughter she was re-painting her nails some bluish purple color. That could be a lead." I told him, stretching a bit.

"Go see if you can get some DNA. If not we'll need a warrant. McGee, call detective Rizzoli and let her know. I don't want another phone call saying we aren't being cooperative." He ordered, dismissing us. McGee reached for his phone, but I quickly shoved it back.

"I'll call her." I said, getting my own phone out. I dialed her number, waiting for her to answer.

"Detective Rizzoli's phone." Someone who was not Jane answered, laughing.

"Ka-Maura?" I stuttered, causing McGee to look at me questionably.

"Tony?" She asked, all laughter stopping.

"Yeah is Jane there?" I asked. I wasn't ready to talk to her just yet. Where the hell was Jane?

"Yeah, she just got back." She told me. I heard her talking to Jane before handing her the phone.

"Hey what's going on?" Jane asked a few minutes later.

"We have a lead were going to check it out. You in?" I asked her, filling her in on the case.

"Yeah we'll be there soon." She replied.

"Uh Jane, I don't know if it's a good idea to bring Maura." I told her, glancing at McGee.

"Oh right, that would be hard to explain. I'll see you there." She answered before hanging up.

"Who's Maura?" McGee asked me as we got in the car.

"Their medical examiner." I told him, backing up.

"So why can't she come?" He asked puzzled.

"She's a civilian, Probie." I said, hoping he'd accept my answer.

"That doesn't- Oh I get it." He laughed shaking his head.

"Get what?" I asked confused.

"She was your date, and it ended badly." He said as a matter of fact.

"No she's," I thought about it for a second and realized his explanation was better then any I could come up with. "Yeah she was my date gone horrible wrong." I lied.

"Was she too stuffy? Kind of remind you of Ducky?" He wondered aloud.

"Yeah sure." I replied, focusing on driving. I don't know how much longer I was going to be able to do this. I thought I didn't want to see her again after she lied to us all, but I had to. I needed to know why she left the way she did. She was the one person I could see myself loving and then she died. Now I know she's alive and maybe I should just tell her how I felt. How I could be feeling? Damn that woman always drove me nuts.

"Tony, are you alright?" McGee asked.

"I'm fine." I replied, putting thoughts of Kate behind me for the time being.

"Well you just missed our exit." He stated.

"Damn it!" I shouted frustrated.

"Something on your mind you want to talk about?" He pressed.

"I said I'm fine." I answered. If only he knew what I was really thinking about.

********************************************************************TATE*************

Well what do you think? Make me happy and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviewing! The POV changes a bit so make sure you pay attention. Chapter four.

**************************************************************************TATE*******

(Switching it up a bit, this is in Jane's POV)

"Maura, I have to go. Are you going to be okay?" I asked her concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She replied.

"You sure?" I asked again.

"I'm fine Jane go." She pushed.

"Alright I'll call you later okay?" I told her before leaving. Traffic was horrible so it took a lot longer to get there then I had hoped. By the time I did Tony and his partner were pulling the victims daughter to their car handcuffed.

"Damn it! What I miss?" I asked them. I found it hard to believe that his eighteen year old kid could do this, although it would explain why the body was shot six times. She couldn't aim.

"She confessed. Apparently he was writing a new will and cutting the mother and daughter out. He had a mistress on the side and Shelia found out." Tony said, catching me up.

"Did you call her mom?" I asked.

"McGee?" He questioned his partner.

"Already on it." He replied, walking away. We stood there staring at each other, neither one of us bold enough to say anything.

"Tony, I think you should go talk to Maura." I advised him.

"Yeah I know I'm just not good at this serious stuff. I mean, for the past year I thought she was dead. It's hard to believe she faked her own death and left us. We were a team." He replied upset.

"I get that it's hard but she misses you, all of you. Just hear her out okay?" I suggested.

"I'll figure something out." He said sidetracked.

"Do you want to get a beer after this?" I asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." He replied honestly.

"Just as friends, you can even bring McGeek." I added.

"McGeek, how'd you," He started confused. "Kate." He finished knowing we had talked.

"How come when we were dating you never mentioned kissing a guy?" I teased, getting into my car.

"She's going to wish she did die when I get a hold of her!" He yelled back.

"See you guys at the station." I shouted before driving away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Tony's POV)

"Who's going to wish they were dead?" McGee asked confused.

"Nobody, don't worry about it Probie." I told him walking over to the car.

"Okay." He replied getting in.

"You're going away for a very long time." I told the kid getting a sneer from her. "You want to go get a few beers later with Jane?" I turned and asked McGee.

"Uh I don't want to be a third wheel on one of your dates Tony." He replied.

"It's not a date." I told him pulling into the station.

"Did she finally realize she could do better?" He joked.

"Yeah sure." I replied. He looked at me oddly but didn't say anything. We brought the suspect in and handed her over to the officer in charge of booking.

"Hey, it's about time you two got here." Jane teased passing by. "I'm going to go get Korsak and Frost so meet me downstairs." She said over her shoulder. A few minutes past until finally we were all gathered out front. We agreed to meet at the bar Jane and I were at earlier. We were the last ones to arrive. They were all seated in a big booth in the back joined by an older woman and a police officer. I looked around for Kate, Maura, but didn't see her around. I followed McGee to the table and took a seat.

"Tony, Tim, this is my mom Angela, and my brother Frankie." She introduced us to the strangers, each of us shaking their hands.

"So you're Janie's new man, it's nice to meet you." I looked over at Jane confused.

"Cut it out Frankie we're just friends." She glared at him. He looked between us bewildered but let it go when Jane kicked him not so discreetly under the table.

"I'm gonna go get a beer, anybody want anything?" I asked which everyone shook their heads no to. On my way to the bar the door jingled and I looked up to see Kate walk in. I heard Tim gasp behind me and chose to ignore it. She looked around nervously until she spotted us in the back. She froze unexpected to see Probie. I walked over to her and pulled her aside.

"We need to talk." I pointed out.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" She asked. I nodded yes and dropped the keys off to a surprised McGee, still blinking from shock.

"Let's go." I told her walking out the doors.

***********************************************************************TATE**********

Sorry I thought I posted this! I'll post the next chapter sometime this week, sooner rather than later. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites. The wait is over, here goes Chapter five!

*************************************************************************TATE********

(Tony's POV)

"How could you do this to us, to me?" I spun around startling her with my instant interrogation.

"I- I didn't have a choice." She sputtered.

"Didn't have one or didn't want one?" I questioned.

"Tony." She whispered hurt, a single tear rolling down her face soon followed by many more. Obviously we were both too emotional to be having this conversation outside in public. She marched around me to her car blindly blinking back her tears as she tried unlocking her vehicle. I took the keys from her and walked her over to the passenger side tucking her safely in making sure she buckled up. I got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Where to?" I asked looking over at her. She mumbled the address to me and I put the car in drive pulling out into the street. I caught a glimpse of a man pressed up to the glass window peering out with his hands cupped around his eyes, unmistakably my partner, her old friend, McGee. Her house wasn't hard to find. I parked the car in the driveway and followed her up the walkway. She let me in and I let out a whistle of surprise.

"I see life has been treating you good." I replied snarky.

"Tony, you remember Ari?" She started, ignoring my last comment.

"How could I forget, he's the one that shot you." I replied not too happy at how this conversation began.

"He was after me. At first it was to rile Gibbs up, but then he became obsessed. Director Morrow thought it would be best if I went into witness protection he later resigned to keep the secret." She continued. We moved to her couch were we both sat on opposite sides.

"I don't get it though; when Jane talked about you she said you knew each other since you were kids." I replied skeptical.

"That's because we did. When I joined the Secret Service I had my named changed from Maura Isles to Caitlin Todd." She answered.

"What about Rachel?" I asked still unconvinced.

"She was married for a while to a man named Chandler Todd, she kept his last name after he passed away." She replied. "I know this is all confusing and hard to comprehend but I'm telling you the truth Tony. I did what had to be done." She added.

"Kate you have no idea what your death did to everyone." I told her inching closer.

"Actually I do." She responded looking down guilty.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Director Morrow wasn't the only one who knew." She said not meeting my eyes.

"Who else knew?" I questioned pulling back.

"Who do you think?" She asked back softly. I thought about it for a minute. Abby was devastated by her death I knew I could rule her out. Probie was just as surprised as I was to see her so that left two other people.

"Ducky knew." I realized. No way would Gibbs have gone along with it so that left Ducky as the only logical choice.

"He helped me fake my death." I confirmed.

"I can't believe all this time you two have been lying to us. Did I mean nothing to you? Did the team mean nothing to you?" I shouted standing up angry.

"Tony you mean everything to me. I didn't want to leave you, but it was the right thing to do." She repeated standing up with me taking ahold of my arms.

"So you keep saying." I remarked shaking her off.

"Tony not a day goes by when I don't think about the team and you. Do you think I wanted to go? I had to leave everyone I loved including the man I loved most." She replied jabbing a finger to my chest.

"What?" I replied caught off guard by her admission.

"Like you didn't know." She blushed hiding her face. I drug her chin back up so her eyes were looking into mine.

"Say that again." I commanded.

"I loved you Tony, I still do." She replied. My eyes widened, a grin crossed my face.

"I loved you too Katie, that's why this hurts so much. You were the only one I wanted to change for and before I got the chance you died on me." I told her honestly.

"I'm right here." She pointed out. "I'm not going anywhere, ever again." She promised. I still had her chin in my hand making it that much easier to bend down and kiss her. All the pain I went through losing her melted away. I kissed her for the opportunity we missed. I kissed her again for the time we lost out on. Once more for all the times I wish I had. I backed her up against the wall like I wanted to the first day I met her. I kissed her lips, her cheek, her jaw, leaving a trail down to her neck where I nipped and sucked at the tender spot behind her ear.

"I love you." She moaned into my ear.

"I," I said kissing her neck. "Love" I added kissing her chin. "You." I replied kissing her dead on the lips were we stayed connected for a good portion of the night.

***********************************************************************TATE**********

Well they final talked it out! I'm not sure how much longer I'll make this if I decide to continue at all so let me know what you think, reviews would be nice. If you're interested I have other Tony and Kate stories under the NCIS archive. Please feel free to read and review those as well. (:


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! Sorry it has taken a month, May was busy for me. Here's chapter six…

**************************************************************************TATE*******

"What's the new girl like?" Kate asked snuggled up in my arm, her head resting on my chest. We were in her bed talking about how much NCIS has changed since she left. I had hoped she wouldn't bring up my new partner, no such luck.

"She's not you." I replied simply enough.

"Is she pretty?" She wondered. Why did women always have to feel threatened by other females?

"Nobody attracts me as much as you." I told her honestly lightly rubbing her shoulders as some sort of a distraction.

"Answer the question DiNozzo." She laughed playfully swatting my chest oushing my hands away.

"She's not my type." I shrugged. "I prefer short brunettes with hazel eyes and an ass I could stare at for days and never get tired of seeing." I grinned.

"Same old Tony." She giggled shaking her head.

"You wanted the truth, I gave you the truth." I responded.

"What are we going to do?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know, I'm just not letting you go this time." I told her kissing her on the top of her head.

"When do you have to leave?" She asked hugging me closer.

"Tomorrow, now that the case is closed." I replied. She sighed and kissed my chest.

"I don't want you to go." She sulked.

"I don't want to you know that." I said putting my hand under her chin and dragging her head up so she was looking at me. "Why don't you come with me?" I asked, almost begged.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" She asked sitting up.

"McGee's already seen you, he may have already even told Gibbs. I know Abby would be ecstatic to see you and hurt if she found out you were alive by someone other than you." I told her really liking my idea.

"You're sure?" She questioned.

"Come on it would be great. You miss them don't you?" I asked.

"Of course!" She shot back.

"Sorry, I know you do. I just think you should do this. It would be good for you and the team. Do you think you could leave work for a bit?" I pushed.

"Maybe short term, but we have to figure this out. How are we going to make it if we work in different states? That's almost eight hours away from each other." She pointed out.

"We'll figure it out." I promised.

"Alright, I'll go. I just hope they aren't too mad at me." She agreed resting her head back on my chest. She drew nervous circles on my stomach playing around my belly button.

"Everything will work out. They might be angry at first but they'll be happy to know you're alive. Just like me you'll see." I assured her grabbing her hand to keep it steady.

"Thanks." She mumbled before slowly falling asleep curled up to my side. I drifted off shortly after her. Honestly, I have no idea how the others will react, I just hope it's good.

**************************************************************************TATE*******

I know this is short, I owe you guys a long chapter and I'm working on it I just wanted to post this so you know I haven't forgotten this. Please review and watch out for more soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you very much for the reviews, here is chapter 7!

********************************************************************TATE*************

"You ready?" I asked Kate turning to look at her. We were sitting in a taxi at the airport waiting to go meet Gibbs and McGee. I could tell she was still nervous. She was rubbing her sweaty palms on her dress while one of her legs kept bouncing up and down. I reached across and put my hands on her knee steadying her.

"Kate." Just saying her name calmed her a little. I caught her eyes with my own; she nodded her head and got out of the car. I followed and grabbed our bags from the trunk. Then paid the driver and moved out of the way so he could pick someone else up.

"Tony, are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked fidgeting with her passport. I took ahold of her hands and pulled her into my embrace.

"Kate, honey, calm down." I told her capturing her eyes once more. "Everything will be fine, I promise." I assured her, placing small kisses on her neck, cheek, and lips.

"I love you." She replied resting her head on my chest.

"I thank god every day that you do." I smiled kissing the top of her head. I seized her hand with my own as we walked inside to meet our friends. After we made it through the check points and detectors we searched for them, ending up at the bar.

"Hey McGeek, I thought you didn't drink?" I questioned, patting his back startling him.

"I don't, or I didn't. I could have sworn I saw you leave with-." He replied stopping when he saw Kate. "Kate" He added frozen, his mouth dropping open in disbelief.

"Hi Probie." She smiled at him.

"How did you, what did you, I thought you were," He mumbled unable to form a complete sentence.

"I know it's hard to understand, but it really is me McGee." She told him, grabbing the stool next to his. His mouth still wouldn't close as he looked between the two of us.

"She'll explain on the plane. Where's Gibbs?" I asked still looking around for our boss.

"He went to go check on the plane." He replied still in shock. He reached out his hand as if he were going to poke her to check and make sure she was real.

"You can touch me; I'm all flesh and bones." Kate assured him. He reached his hand out to do so before I slapped it away.

"No, no you can't." I replied slapping the back of his head.

"Ow" He responded rubbing the spot where I hit him.

"Wait, are you two finally together?" He asked pulling back to look at the two of us.

"Tony?" Kate said, smiling up at me and waiting for my answer.

"Yes, so keep your hands to yourself or so help me god I'll-" I threatened him, shutting up as soon as I saw Gibbs.

"You'll what?" He asked waiting for an answer as he took a sip of his coffee. Kate had her back turned to him so he couldn't see who the woman was.

"Boss." I said startled to see him. I looked at Kate not sure at what to do next. She smiled at me and chuckled before taking a deep breath and turning around to face him.

"Hello Gibbs." She smiled timidly. His mouth dropped open as the coffee slipped in his hands splattering on the ground.

"Kate?" He questioned in the same manner as McGee had earlier. She swallowed nervously reaching back for my hand which Gibbs saw closing his mouth. Thinking that had been a bad idea she quickly released my palm clasping her own hands together. Gibbs looked at Kate, then McGee, then me, then Kate again before turning around and walking off towards the plane.

"He took that better than I thought." I said trying to break some of the tension. Kate only sighed dropping her head to my chest to hide her face.

"That went horrible." She mumbled.

"It could have been worse, you could have been naked." I said trying to make her laugh.

"Tony, not helping." She responded.

"Well we still have the flight home to look forward to." I replied grabbing our bangs and following the direction Gibbs went.

"This is going to be one of those days I wished I'd brought my ipod for." McGee pointed out tagging along behind us.

********************************************************************TATE*************

I'm not sure how Gibbs should react. Should he be really mad or just glad Kate's not dead? I haven't decided yet. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Jeepers! I got so caught up in my Rocket Power stories that I forgot all about this one! I'm so sorry guys! I promise to finish this up soon within in a few chapters. I won't leave it unfinished, you have my word. On to chapter 8, sorry for the long delay.

**********************************************************************TATE***********

"Do you think it will be this quiet the entire flight back?" I whispered to Tony. Gibbs hadn't said a word to any of us since we boarded the plane. Instead he stretched out in his seat comfortably and closed his eyes. McGee sat in the seat opposite of him, sending nervous glances at his boss every two or three minutes.

"You could try talking to him." Tony suggested playing with my fingers.

"You think that would help?" I questioned.

"Well, no. I mean if I did what you did he'd chew my head off before I'd get a chance to open my mouth. But he liked you, so maybe he'll listen." He shrugged.

"I'm going to do it." I said but didn't move.

"Kate, everything's going to be fine." He assured me taking my hand and kissing it. He stood up pulling me with him slapping my ass like a horse towards Gibbs. I glared back at him before proceeding. Once I reached my destination I cleared my throat. Gibbs made no attempt to move, he didn't even open his eyes.

"Gibbs." I tried unsure of what to do next. Touching him was out of the question.

"Not now Katie." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"O-okay." I stuttered walking back to my seat beside Tony.

"That was quick." He noticed puzzled, setting the magazine he'd been reading down.

"Not now." I muttered frozen.

"Okay, you can tell me about it later." He replied turning back to the article.

"No, he said 'Not now Katie'" I told him still shocked.

"Oh. He probably wants to talk in private then. You know how he feels about eavesdroppers." He suggested weakly. I closed my eyes to rest and didn't open them again until Tony shook me awake.

"Kate, wake up. You're home." He told me. I stood up stretching and grabbed my carryon before getting off the plane.

"Tony, McGee, I want the paperwork on my desk tomorrow morning." Gibbs told the guys.

"Right away boss." McGee replied scurrying off to his car.

"Katie you're with me." He ordered walking off in a different direction towards his car.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later. Call me if you need to be picked up." Tony told me giving me a kiss goodbye on the cheek.

"I guess so." I mumbled running to catch up to Gibbs.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as soon as we were in the car, he ignored me and put the car in drive. We rode in silence. I looked out the window trying to recognize where we were and where we were headed. I knew we weren't heading to the base because where we should have taken a left he took a right. I thought maybe his house but then he drove past the exit. We drove for another twenty minutes until he stopped the car outside a gate.

"Good evening sir, I'm going to need to see some ID." An officer greeted him holding out his hand. Gibbs reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet handing over his license.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, that's a mouthful." The man chuckled. "I'm going to need to see yours too Miss." He directed his attention to me. I looked at Gibbs confused but reached into my purse anyway. I gave Gibbs my card so he could give it to the officer.

"Maura Isles. I'll be back in a moment." He told us heading into his booth. True to his word he came back a couple minutes later handing over our ID's.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." He sympathized pressing a button to let the gate up. What was he talking about? What loss?

As soon as we were let in I looked around surprised to see gravestones. He took me to a graveyard? Why would he- Then it hit me. He was taking me to my grave. I sat back stunned. He drove us up the hill before parking the car and getting out. I followed him over to a tombstone with my name on it.

_Caitlin Todd_

_Beloved Friend, Sister, and Agent._

_1977-2005_

"I buried you. How are you still here?" He finally asked looking at me.

"I don't know where to start." I sighed walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down.

"How about what really happened on the rooftop?" He suggested still staring at my grave.

"I was shot with a sleeping dart, the rest was just makeup." I told him playing with my fingernails.

"Why?" He questioned.

"We couldn't catch Ari. He became a bigger threat for me so Director Morrow put me into witness protection. I resumed my old identity." I confessed.

"Maura Isles." He stated.

"I was born Maura Isles. When I joined the secret service I had my name changed to Caitlin Todd so nothing could be traced back to my family." I admitted moving on to play with the hem of my dress.

"Does everyone else know?" He asked turning to look at me.

"Only McGee and Tony. Oh and Ducky. Abby doesn't." I replied staring back at him. He came over to me and took a seat beside me.

"I'm glad you're back." He told me patting my knee awkwardly.

"Me too it feels good to be back." I bumped his shoulder.

"Now what's going on with you and Tony?" He asked suddenly getting my attention. "Have you forgotten the rules already?" He joked breaking into a smile.

"We aren't coworkers anymore." I pointed out laughing.

"You know I've always thought of you as daughter of mine." He told me seriously.

"I know." I grinned putting my arm around his waist and pulling him in for a small hug.

"And no daughter of mine is going to date a DiNozzo." He chuckled hugging me back.

**************************************************************************TATE*******

I feel like the end was a little out of character for Gibbs yet I felt like it had to be said. I hope there are still people reading this story. Please review and I'll update soon. I promise it won't take me almost two months again!

Oh, and thank you Gilo for the grave idea!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I started way too many stories at once and am getting behind on updates so which ever two stories have the least amount of reviews for the updated chapter by the end of the weekend I will be ending to focus on the remaining ones. I'm not begging for reviews I'm just genuinely curious which stories people want to see continued.

Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read Past Meets Present, here's chapter 9.

****************************************************************************TATE*****

I looked over at the clock blinking bright red numbers and sighed. It was 8:45; two minutes had passed since the last time I checked. Three hours had gone by since I saw Kate and I was starting to get worried. What was Gibbs doing to here? Why was he keeping her so long? I just got her back I didn't need him scaring her away. It was just as I thought this that the doorbell rang and I went to answer it relieved.

"Well it's about…you aren't Kate." I realized after pulling back the door to find a very nervous looking McGee. It wasn't often that we visited each other's house so I knew something was up. The six pack of beer he was carrying confirmed that.

"Sorry to disappoint. I did bring beer." He offered. I opened the door wider to allow him entrance. After shutting and locking it back up I led him to my living room before popping of a cap and chugging the liquid down my throat.

"Rough night?"

"Why are you here Probie?" I asked ignoring his looks.

"How long have you known?" He questioned twisting the cap off his own beer; spinning the lid on my coffee table. It didn't take a genius let alone a NCIS agent to know what he was referring to.

"About a few hours longer than you have." I sighed taking another swish.

"And you're," He hesitated trying to find the right words, yet finding it impossible.

"Okay with this? With her?" I filled in. He nodded his head in response.

"What she did hurts. I want to hate her for it. I should, but I don't. I'm just glad to have her back. I don't want to lose her again. I can't." I confided in him. I don't know what made me answer so truthfully. I wanted to blame the alcohol for my sudden declaration but half a beer was no excuse.

"If there's any reason for her to say it's you." He pointed out. Then as if he just realized how true his words were he added, "Don't screw it up."

We sat there in comfortable silence for a while, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"She has a life back there." I spoke the truth. The truth neither of us wanted to discuss.

"She has a life back here too." McGee reminded me.

Shortly after our talk he was on his way to leave for Abby's having agreed to meet her for dinner as soon as we got back from our case.

I stopped him before he was out of sight. "Probie!" I called after him.

"Yeah Tony?" He turned around to ask.

"Let Kate be the one to tell her." I meant for it to sound like a favor, only it came out sounding like a command.

"I wasn't going to say a word. It's not my place." He responded; waving goodbye before steeping into an elevator.

Looking at the clock I realized it was now 10:15. All my worrying from early came flooding back. Where could she be?

***********************************************************************TATE**********

Well that's that. I have an idea on where I could take this and make it longer but I also have the ending written out. So if you like this story and would like me to continue please review and let me know. Thanks for all the support so far. (:


	10. Chapter 10

For the time being I'm continuing this. Here's Chapter 10!

***************************************************************************TATE******

"Tony? Tony answer the door!" I hollered through the wood, banging on it as I did. It was six in the morning so I knew he was still sleeping. I knocked harder.

Finally, his face appeared as he unlocked the door. "Kate?" He asked bleary eyed, scratching his head.

"Yes Tony it's me." I smiled standing on my tippy toes to give him a light peck on the cheek.

"What time is it?" He questioned, moving aside to let me in.

"6:17 in the morning." I answered. I took off my coat, throwing it over the back of one of his chairs, as I went to sit on the couch.

His eyes popped open, bright and attentive. "Jesus Kate what did you do all night?"

"I stayed with Gibbs. I would have called but I knew if I heard your voice I would've been tempted to see you and I needed the time with him." I informed him, patting the cushion beside me.

"You spent the night at Gibbs? Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" He questioned, plopping down next to me.

"Yes. We talked." I added.

"Talked?" He repeated in question.

"_Talked._" I assured him.

"About?" He prodded.

"Me, mostly. He took me to my grave and we talked." I told him honestly.

"A lot of talking going on." He grumbled. I knew he didn't mean anything by it because he knew I looked up to Gibbs as a father and he to me as a daughter.

I glared at him before continuing. "He asked about my life and told me about his. We caught up; it was nice."

"You were supposed to come here and catch up with _me_." He pouted.

"I had an entire week to catch up with you." I pointed out.

He looked over at me with a serious expression, "Kate, you've been gone for so long, too long. Now that you're back I want to make sure you stay. I want you here with me. Always." He told me keeping our eyes glued together. When the intensity of the stare became too much I let my eyes fall to the couch.

"Tony." I sighed. I knew this conversation had to be talked over; I just didn't expect it to take place so soon especially with him starting it.

"Kate I love you. I want to spend my life with you here. With our family."

I shot my head up to look at him, to make sure he understood. "Tony you know I want that too, more than anything. But," I hesitated before continuing on. "But I have a life back in Boston again. I have friends and family there too. And, a job I love."

"I know you do. I know I'm asking a lot of you but I want you home. Here home." He pushed.

"Here home?" I questioned looking around at his apartment.

"If you'd like. I just meant Washington D.C. home. Same zip code and address home. We can live anywhere." He told me, clasping my hand with his.

"I want to be with you Tony, but I'm not making any promises." I countered.

"Just think about it, that's all I'm asking you." He replied.

"I will." I promised.

"Okay." He smiled bringing my hand to his lips for a kiss.

Grinning I addressed him, "Now I have a serious question for you."

"I'm all ears." He responded.

"Where's your bathroom? I'm in serious need of a shower." I asked.

He shook his head and laughed. "Down the hall to the right."

I stood up and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you."

He nodded as a response, making himself comfortable into his couch.

"What, you aren't coming with me?" I asked pouting my lower lip with disappointment.

"I didn't realize that was an option." He grinned, jumping up to meet me in the hall.

"Tony, it's always an option." I assured him pulling him by the collar until his lips met mine for a brief kiss. "Now let's go get cleaned up. We're meeting the whole gang for breakfast at eight. It's about time I told Abby."

****************************************************************TATE*********

I will continue as long as people keep reading, or I get bored. Please review, thank you (:


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back with Chapter 11. I've decided to bring Jenny Shepard into the story too because I liked her and Gibbs.

***************************************************************************TATE******

"Still, I don't think Cracker Barrel is the best place to let Abby know you alive. Any place public really. It should be private." I hollered to Kate who was putting on her make up in the bathroom. I was sitting on the edge of my bed tying my shoes when she emerged still in a towel. I fought the urge to drag her back to bed with me and skip breakfast completely.

"I know. That's why we all agreed to meet at Gibbs and Jenny's place first. Who, by the way you neglected to tell me about." She scolded, hands on her hips.

"I figured I'd let him tell you all about the new, old Mrs. Gibbs. Like you telling Abby, it wasn't my place." I pointed out.

"Me coming back from the dead and Gibbs getting married are two different things DiNozzo." She shot back.

"Remarried." I corrected.

She turned around surprised. "What?"

"They were married before. She was wife number two." I informed her.

"What?" She repeated.

"He didn't tell you? She took over as director when Morrow left and then was replaced when she remarried Gibbs." I explained.

She went into the closet to find one of the dresses I hung for her. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was into fashion now. But I was definitely okay with it.

My eyes popped when she came back into view. "Wow. You look great."

"You think so?" She smiled turning around for me to do up her zipper.

"I think I want to blow off breakfast and keep you here to myself." I replied kissing her neck.

She swatted me away before I could do anything else. "Later Tony."

I shook my head as I grabbed my keys. "Promises, promises."

I followed her out to my car unenthusiastically. I drove with one hand on the wheel and the other locked with hers.

I noticed we were the first ones here as I parked behind Gibbs truck. As we were getting out however Ducky pulled up alongside the curb.

"Maura how lovely to see you again." He greeted her surprised.

"Good to see you again too." She smiled at him, pulling him in for a hug.

A thought occurred to me. "You know, now that you brought it up what are we supposed to be calling you?"

"Technically, Kate is dead." She replied after thinking it over.

"So Maura?" I questioned unsure. I could get used to Maura. If I had to.

"Call me what you want to Tony." She shrugged her shoulders not caring.

"Honey, Babe, Sweet bottoms?" I flirted pulling her to my side. Using her purse she swatted my shoulder playfully.

"Kate it is then." I told her. Then, whispering in her ear I added. "You'll always be Kate to me. My Kate." I replied possessively before leaving a kiss on her forehead.

Gibbs opened the door then sending a questionable glare my way, no doubt uncomfortable with our closeness. More specifically with my hand on _his_ Kate, the Kate he saw as his daughter.

"I thought I heard voices." Jenny said appearing behind him, gently rubbing his forearm. A small attempt to make him relax.

"Are you just going to stand out here all day?" Gibbs grunted stepping aside to let us in.

I nudged Kate along with my hand on the small end of her back. When I tried stepping through the threshold Gibbs pulled me until my hand fell to my side.

Jenny glared at him with her arms crossed. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs you leave him alone." She warned.

"You know, this reminds me of the time-, " Ducky was beginning to lead into a story when the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell." I teased moving out from the entrance.

"Oh god, that must be Abby. How do I look?" Kate asked smoothing out her wrinkle free dress.

"Good enough to eat." I whispered against her neck. I pulled her into my embrace, letting her relax against my chest.

The doorbell rang again, followed by a set of impatient knocks.

Gibbs opened the door revealing the last two members of our team that was considered family.

"What took you so long? Are we the last ones here?" Abby asked peaking around him. I watched her eyes amplify as she spotted Kate.

"Holy Toledo where did you find her?" She squealed rushing over to us. "She looks just like Kate!" She told me. Then, looking at the woman in my arms she continued, "You look just like my friend Kate. And you have no idea who she is. Let me see, I'm sure I have a picture of her somewhere in here." Abby grinned looking through the giant bag attached to her arm.

"Abby, I know who Kate is." Kate stated unsure of how to continue.

"Oh, of course! Tony told you about her." Abby palmed her face. "You two are dating." She felt the need to point out.

"No. I mean, yes we are dating but," She looked back at me for support. I nodded, coaxing her to continue. "Abby, I am Kate."

Abby's face immediately dropped. "Kate is dead."

"I'm right here in front of you." Kate persisted.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Abby questioned looking around at all the faces. All of which looked guilty for knowing before her.

McGee was the first to speak up, coming over to her side. "Abby, it's true. It really is Kate."

"But she died; I saw pictures. We _buried_ her." Abby responded, her lip quivering.

"Yes but, but she didn't. We didn't." He looked up at Kate and me for help.

Kate took a deep breath before speaking up. "Abby-"

"No." Abby held up a finger to silence her. "I can't, I can't do this. You all suck." She said before turning around to rush out the door. Nobody stopped her, yet everyone debated on who should follow her.

"I will." McGee sighed about to chase after her.

"No, I'll bring her back." Gibbs stopped him.

I stepped between the two men before things could escalate. "I'll get her."

"Guys, you all know it should be me. I'm the only one she's really mad at." Kate interrupted. Nobody stopped her. Probably they were as grateful as I was not to be the one to bring down a hysteric woman like Abby.

"Well, I guess we won't be going out for breakfast after all." Ducky spoke, breaking the silence.

"I can cook." Jenny suggested, unbothered by the idea.

"I can," Gibbs started, probably ready to suggest he could help when Jenny stopped him. "Go find a game to put on." He finished giving her a peck on the cheek before leading Ducky and McGee to the living room.

"Tony, you're good in the kitchen right?" She asked me turning for help.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded.

"Good, then let's get cracking." She grinned pulling me into the kitchen

****************************************************************TATE*********

Hopefully all who are reading this still enjoy it. I will be updating by Monday the latest pinky promise. Please leave a review and let me know what you like or what you don't. Thanks (:


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! I've been working on a way to end this for a while and I finally settled on something I liked, especially the ending! Lucky for you guys it involves two more chapters and an epilogue. Here's chapter 12!

**************************************************************TATE*******************

I followed Abby around the block to a nearby park until she finally stopped walking and took a seat on one of the swings.

"So you and Tony huh?" She asked as I took the swing beside her.

I decided to indulge her. If she wanted to talk about Tony, we'd talk about Tony. We would take the conversation at her pace.

"Yes we're together. He found me in Boston. Actually he was dating my friend Jane at the time." I admitted with a light chuckle.

"Yeah? So this Jane gets to know you're alive but not us? I used to be your best friend you know." She snapped kicking her feet off the ground to swing.

"I know Abby, and I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Sorry? Kate I thought you were _dead_. We all did." She shouted back getting higher and higher in the air.

"I know I hurt you, all of you, but I had no choice. Ari was after me and the only way to protect you all was to leave." I knew she was going to be the hardest; she was always the one who felt the most.

Finally she slowed down before coming to a complete stop. "Why did you come back?"

Her question was so abrupt it caught me off guard. "Tony found me, I couldn't hide anymore."

"So? Why did you come back _here_?" She pushed.

"I missed you, I missed all of you." I told her truthfully.

"Exactly, you were only thinking about yourself." She stood up and began pacing in front of me.

"Abby, I get that you're mad but-" I started only to get interrupted.

"No you don't. You don't know how many nights I fell asleep crying over you, how many nights I still _do. _You were my best friend and you're supposed to be dead." She yelled at me throwing her hands up in the air.

I got up and went over to her, grabbing her arms and holding them down at her sides. I looked her in the eyes before telling her, "But I'm not."

She held my gaze for a minute before replying, "Maybe you should be."

She broke free of my grasp, running back the way she came.

"Abby, wait!" I hollered after her, getting enough of her attention to make her stop. This was what I was afraid of.

She turned around to look at me and I could see that she was beginning to cry. "Just, go back to where ever it is you came from. I buried you, you're dead to me."

I stayed there frozen as I watched her run around the corner to Gibbs' house. Her words felt like a knife stab in the heart. My coming here was a mistake. I ended up hurting her more by coming back. I wonder if the others felt the same way? It would have been better if I just stayed in Boston. I shouldn't have let Tony persuade me otherwise. I couldn't let my love for him, for _all of them_, cloud my judgment. I knew they were alive and well thanks to Ducky, they all thought I was dead. She had a right to be mad at me. It wouldn't be long now for the rest of them to get over the shock of seeing me again to realize they were just as angry as she was.

After a while I saw Tony running towards the park only to find me laying down on my back crying on the park bench.

"Shh baby it's okay." He scooped me in his arms, rocking me back and forth as I cried into his shoulder.

"Abby hates me." I mumbled into his arms, soaking his shirt.

"No she doesn't. She's hurting, she just needs time." He assured me kissing my head.

I told him about our conversation. "She wishes I was dead."

"No she doesn't." He repeated.

"_She told me she did._" I reminded him.

"But she didn't mean it. She's just needs some time to process it all." He pulled me up and began walking us back to the others his hand in mine.

By the time we got back to Gibbs and Jenny's house the rest of the team was gone. We said our goodbyes too and went home as well, promising to try another group get together soon. One that we all knew wasn't going to happen. At least not as soon as we talked about.

We drove back to his place in silence which continued the rest of the day while we stayed in watching movies. By the time it was night again I had a plan set and ready to put in motion. I waited for him to fall asleep before crawling out of bed in search of pen and paper.

_Tony,_

_I'm sorry. I'm going back to Boston, please don't follow me. I don't want to hurt you, any of you, this is just something I need to do. I need time to think this through. I'll call you as soon as I do._

_I love you, _

_Kate_

I left the note on his nightstand where he was sure to find it in the morning before leaving. I never should have come back. I realized Abby was right, I was only thinking of myself. Now I just ended up hurting them all over again.

*********************************************************************TATE************

I know this was full of angst and drama. All of them wanted Kate back so bad they didn't care how it happened, but I do believe Abby would be the one to take Kate's death the hardest.

I hope to have the story finished sometime in April, I promise not to drag it out any longer. Thanks for reading, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this but I'm going to finish it anyway. Here's chapter 13, two to go!

************************************************** ********************TATE***********

As soon as my flight landed I dialed Jane's number hoping she would pick up. It was early still but I didn't want to go home in case Tony woke up and followed me to the airport regardless of what I asked. I figured staying with Jane for a few days would be safe but I didn't count on her not answering her phone. By the third call, still with no answer, I decided to just drop in on her thinking she wouldn't mind since we went to each other's homes all the time uninvited official.

Using the spare key she gave me I let myself in. "Jane are you home?" I called through her apartment making my way to her bedroom where she was most likely still asleep. "I tried calling but your phone keeps going straight to voicemail. I really need to- Oh my god!" I screeched realizing there were two bodies in her bed.

"Maura! What are you doing here?" She hissed checking to make sure her bedmate didn't wake up.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea there was a man in here!" I whispered back as I exited her bedroom.

Moments after I exited she followed me out of her room in her bathrobe and slippers. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Jane I screwed up big." I sighed dropping to her couch.

"Screwed up how? Tell me what happened." She pushed.

I shook my head sighing, "I shouldn't have gone back to DC with Tony."

"Why? Maura you have to tell me what happened. What went wrong?" She pressed, sinking in beside me.

"I made things worse by showing up after all this time and thinking they'd forgive me. They all moved on and have perfect lives and I wrecked them by bringing back the past." I confided.

"And you thought leaving again would be better? What about Tony? Where _is_ Tony?" She questioned looking around her living room as if she was waiting for him to pop out from hiding.

I cringed. "He's not here. I left him sleeping in his apartment."

"You didn't." Her eyes widened in shock.

"I left him a note." I added weakly.

She hit my arm with the back of her hand. "Maura! What's to stop him from chasing after you?"

"I asked him not." I explained.

"And you think he'll listen?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I just, I needed time to think." I rubbed my temple trying to massage my headache away.

Jane's eyes squinted together as she looked at me, hesitantly urging me to go on. "About what?"

"Us, them, me. What am I supposed to do? I love Tony but I love my life here too. I love my job, the people, you. How can I leave all that behind? I had to do it once and it nearly killed me." I told her thinking back to all the nights I spent crying over my old team.

She squeezed my hand trying to comfort me. "Maura, think about what you want. Can you really live a happy life here now that you know they know you're alive? A life without Tony?"

"On the flipside I'd be living a life without you and your family and Korsak and Frost and…Frost." I glanced up at her, she conveniently looked away making me come to a realization. "You're sleeping with Barry!"

"Shh! Would you keep it down you'll wake him up." She replied, having trouble keeping the smile off of her face.

This time my face was stretched out surprised. "When did this happen? I didn't even know you two liked each other!"

"It just sort of happened." She admitted sheepishly. "He came up for a beer and we got to talking about you and-"

"What about me?" I interrupted.

Laughing she continued. "Well if you'd let me finish I would have told you."

"Sorry, go on." I urged her.

"We were talking about your other life. How you and Tony both hid your feelings from each other for so long eventually it was too late. Barry said he didn't want us to end up like you two so he put it all out there and wanted to know how I felt about it." She grinned, suddenly acting like a school girl with a crush.

"Obviously his feelings were mutually." I nodded towards her bedroom door. "He's Barry now?"

"Just when we're alone. At the office he's still Frost. We decided against telling everyone at least for the time being until we see how this goes." She replied.

"Jane that's great, I'm happy for you." I reached over and gave her hug, truly meaning what I said.

"Me too. But don't think you're off the hook. You need to get your butt back home and wait for Tony. If, that it, he isn't already there camped outside your front door as we speak." She chuckled knowing that was she said was probably accurate.

"You're right I'll go talk to him. But I'm not making any promises. I haven't decided anything yet." I told her getting up to leave.

"You guys will work something out."

"I'll call you later." I promised as she walked me to her door.

"Only after you've had the make-up sex!" She called after me before shutting her door.

By the time I stepped out of the elevator my headache had grown. No matter what choice I went with I was going to have to give up somebody that I loved. Now I just had to pick which somebody that would be.

************************************************** ********************TATE***********

I know the updates are slow but I hope to post again soon. I have two chapters left so I want to finish this soon! Thank you to those of you who review and who still follow this story. You all rock! Let me know what your thoughts are for this chapter and review!


End file.
